memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek - Infinity/Chapter 10
---- I took another step and stumbled. My hands flew up instinctively, and sunk into the boiling hot sand, burning my palms and bringing tears to my eyes. One of the soldiers kicked me from behind. “On your feet!” He lifted his foot and I flinched, waiting to be struck again. Christopher stepped in front of me, and snarled. “Leave her alone!” The soldier raised his energy pistol and held it to Christopher’s forehead. Chris narrowed his eyes, not even blinking as he stared down the pistol’s slide. San turned around. “Graven! I told you to stop provoking them! Bartell wants them alive! Now help her up!” Graven sneered at Chris as he lowered the pistol, and then grabbed me roughly by the arm, hoisting me to my feet. We had been walking for almost two hours now, but it felt like it had been weeks. San hadn’t been as kind as the last time we had met, and although he seemed to want us alive, he hadn’t provided us with tunics or hoods. Instead, our hands were chained, and our uniforms were drawing the sun’s heat, making our trek a very unpleasant one. I looked ahead and squinted my eyes; I could see the outpost of Guandi Talek in the distance, its beautiful gates somehow seeming a lot less inviting. I turned to Christopher. “What do you think they want Chris?” He glanced at me. “Could it have something to do with the Bioleeches attacking us? Could the Guandians be allied with them?” I shook my head. “Species 8472 is a very xenophobic race; they believe that any alliance with another species would be a sign of weakness. The Guandians probably just took advantage of our lack of familiarity with this area of space.” Chris replied, “Then they’re probably planning to steal technology from the Infinity, using us as bargaining chips.” I responded, “So what are we going to do?” He turned to me, his eyes cold and determined. “I’m not sure, but I can promise you this; I won’t let them hurt you.” I smiled at him, even in the midst of this great danger, I still felt safe with him around. Graven shoved Chris. “Alright, enough talking; keep walking.” ---- We soon came to the city’s entrance, and San gave the door a hard knock. A pair of guards opened it from the other side, and we were led in. The city was nothing like it had been the last time we had visited. Doors were closed and barred, windows were shut, the market was almost empty, and the few people who were out looked very unfriendly. We soon reached the high minister’s mansion, and were led inside. As we climbed the steps, I wondered if its shiny silver plating hadn’t been stolen from the Guandians’ last visitors. We stepped into Minister Bartell’s office, and the soldiers left the room, leaving only San standing behind us. Minister Bartell sat in a large chair, his single purple antenna flicking back and forth like the head of a snake. “Welcome once again to our fair city. I have met you before female, but I haven’t had the pleasure of being introduced to your companion.” San shoved Christopher forward. “From what I have gathered, she calls this one ‘Chris;’ I believe he is her mate.” Bartell grinned. “Isn’t that wonderful. It would be such a shame if anything were to happen to either of you.” Chris replied, his tone fierce, “Listen up you fat pig; if you even lay one of your ugly fingers on her, I’ll tear you apart.” He finished the sentence by spitting, sending a ball of saliva flying across the room, where it landed with a splat on the minister’s antenna. Bartell leaped to his feet. “Why you insolent little dog!” Christopher smirked. “You can’t touch me. After all, you need us alive.” The minister and Chris glared at each other for a moment, until finally the minister said, “You’re right that I need one of you alive, and the next time you do something like that, I promise you, I will kill your friend.” He sat back down, wiping the saliva from his antenna. “San, see that these two are cleaned up and ready to depart in an hour.” San nodded and led us out of the room. ---- Christopher and I both washed up and were given new clothes to replace our dirtied uniforms. San brought us to a small ship, similar to the vessels that Tellarites used to transport supplies back in the Alpha Quadrant. For all I knew, it very well could’ve been. As we entered the cockpit, Chris whispered to me, “I count six of them, plus San.” San sat down in the pilot’s seat, and we were chained to the two seats behind him. As we lifted off, San turned to Chris. “Alright, listen up. When we reach your vessel, I want you to tell the captain that everything is fine. Your shuttle was damaged on the way to Guandi Talek, but we kindly offered to repair it for you, and provide transport back. You’ll also tell him that we need to take a look at your engine to determine what’s wrong with it.” San scowled. “And if you try anything funny, just remember that Graven has his weapon trained on your friend, and I won’t be restraining him this time.” San’s scowl faded, replaced by a wide toothy grin. “And make sure to smile. Remember, we’re all friends.” Chris nodded, but his expression remained dark. ---- We slowly slid out of warp. The trip had taken almost twice as long with the Guandians’ ship, but we had finally made it. San looked at Chris and once again gave him a tooth-filled grin. San opened hailing frequencies, and Chris tried to smile. “Ensign Arch to the Infinity, come in.” There was a short pause, then Commander Chekov’s voice replied, “Good to see you again Ensign, but where’s the shuttle?” Chris replied, “It was damaged on the way there sir, but the Guandians graciously provided us with transportation back here.” The commander replied, “How kind of them. Where is Ensign Dioxa? We’re detecting only two human life signs onboard.” Chris paused for a moment, and then said, “She stayed behind to oversee the repairs on the shuttle. The Guandians believe they have a solution to our warp core problems, but they’re going to have to take a look at it first.” Chekov replied, “I see; we’re opening the shuttlebay door now. I’d like to see both of you in my ready room as soon as you’re aboard.” Chris nodded. “Of course sir.” San closed the channel and smiled. “Good job earth male.” The transport vessel flew forward and landed in the hangar. San turned his men. “Set your weapons to stun. We’ll keep them alive for now; they may be useful to us in controlling the ship.” He turned to Graven. “You stay here and guard these two until we’ve taken the rest of the ship.” Graven didn’t look very happy about staying behind, but he still nodded begrudgingly. San and the other five Guandians exited the ship, and I watched the scene unfold through the ship’s front window. Lt. JG Zik and Ensign Danoel stepped into the hangar and greeted the Guandians. As soon as they got close enough, San whipped out his energy pistol and fired at the ensign, dropping him. Chris smirked. “Bad move, they should’ve taken out the lieutenant first.” Zik dodged the next shot and dove behind a pile of crates. Chris’s smirk grew wider. “Now he’s going to warn the captain. Game over for you guys.” Graven laughed. “Do you really think we’d let him contact anyone? As soon as we landed, we began jamming all of the ship’s internal transmissions, except our own personal communicators.” Zik rolled out from behind the crates and made a dash for the door, but was shot down almost immediately. Chris scowled. “The bridge crew will soon realize something is wrong when they aren’t able to contact anyone.” Graven replied, “But not until it’s too late.” We listened to the open channel as different members of the boarding party checked in reporting that different parts of the ship had been captured; first sickbay, then engineering; finally, San called in confirming that the bridge had been taken. “The little lady in the green skirt and the big blue man put up quite a fight. I might just have to hang their heads on my wall, just as soon as they’ve served their purpose.” San opened a direct channel to the transport ship. “Graven, we’ve moved all the prisoners to the brig; bring the two that you have here.” Graven replied, “Copy that boss.” He turned to us. “Alright you two, move it.” Graven fell to the floor with a thud. Chris and I stared at him, astonished. Standing right behind him was… “Ublar, magician extraordinaire!” Both of our jaws dropped, and he exclaimed, “I can see you both are simply awed by my presence!” Chris replied, “Who are you? And how the heck did you get onboard?” Ublar grinned. “Ah, good sir, I have already introduced myself, but perhaps you were far too stunned by my presence to hear me, so for you, I shall say it once more; I am Ublar, magician extraordinaire! As for how I arrived here … that is my little secret.” Chris and I exchanged bewildered glances as Ublar continued, “Ah, but no doubt you are far more interested in rescuing your shipmates, and I will assist you, under one condition: You allow me to have at least two days off each week, and an additional day off each month.” I replied, “Wait, you want to do performances for us?” He laughed. “My dear, you misunderstand; it is not I who wishes for me to perform, it is you! After all, who wouldn’t want to see a wonderful performance with Ublar, magician extra-” Chris cut him off. “Alright, here’s the deal. You can stay on the ship if you help us escape.” Ublar frowned. “I suppose we can work out the details once we have rescued your captain.” Chris nodded. “Sure. Now, can you get us out of these chains?” Ublar found the key on Graven’s belt and unlocked the cuffs. I glanced at Ublar. “I thought for sure you’d use some sort of magic trick to get us out, not just use the key.” He looked away uneasily. “Madam, I am deeply ashamed to say that I have not yet learned a skill as great as that.” Chris cut in, “Who cares how he did it! Let’s go!” We headed through the doors and hurried down the hall towards the tactical section. As we peeked in, Chris said, “There’s two of them in there, but I don’t see San.” I replied, “He must still be on the bridge.” Chris glanced at Ublar. “Alright master magician; I need you to distract them.” Ublar nodded, “They will not know what hit them!” He entered the hallway and shouted cheerily, “Hello my good friends! Would you like to see a magic trick?” They exchanged bewildered looks, and in that moment Chris and I rushed in, phasers blasting. In a matter of seconds, both of them had been stunned into unconsciousness. Chris and I began unlocking cells. “Is everyone okay?” Chekov replied, “Lieutenant P’Trell suffered a blow to the head, but aside from that we’re all fine.” The commander glanced at Ublar. “Who is he?” I opened my mouth to reply, but Ublar spoke first. “I am Ublar, magician extraordinaire; your ship’s new jester.” Chekov’s eyes flicked to Chris. “You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do Ensign, once we’ve retaken the ship.” Chris nodded and replied awkwardly, “Yes sir.” Chekov turned to the rest of us. “Ensign Martin, you and I will retake engineering. Commander Forrester, you and Ensign Arch will regain control of the bridge. The rest of you, stay here.” Chris flashed me a wink, and the four of them left, leaving the rest of us in the tactical section. A few minutes later they returned, carrying three unconscious Guandians with them. I scanned the three purple-skinned beings, but noticed that one was missing. “Where’s San?” Commander Forrester turned to me. “I was forced to execute their leader; he threatened to activate the auto-destruct sequence.” I nodded, but inside I knew that didn’t make sense. ‘The auto-destruct sequence requires a command code from at least two senior staff officers. There’s no way San could’ve armed it. So why’d she kill him?’ As we all headed back to our quarters, I pondered this, but couldn’t think of any reason the commander could’ve had that would’ve justified killing him…